kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keizer Ghidorah
'''Keizer Ghidorah '''Is The Final Form Of The Evil Kaiju Monster X. History Role In His Film He is Monster X who becomes Keizer Ghidorah. He and Godzilla battle each other. He almost killed Godzilla. But Godzilla Is regenerated by his human friends, that gave Godzilla another chance. Then Godzilla fights back and quickly gained the upper hand. Godzilla tears off two of his heads. Godzilla tosses the evil monster over the ruins of Tokyo, then Godzilla throws him into the air and then Godzilla fires his red atomic breath at him, destroying him for good. Bodies *Dragon Wings *Gorilla Arms *Elephant Legs *Snake Tail Godzilla Endgame His Army of Cryptid Titans *Roc *Lich *Ifrit *Tengu *Hades *Ahool *Golem *Smaug *Talos *Mngwa *Piasa *Eloko *Hodag *Zalgo *Dagon *Vishnu *Jotnar *Anansi *Typhon *Sargon *Fenrir *Kraken *Dogman *Medusa *Bunyip *Wraith *Shelob *Owlman *Raijin *Selkie *Anubis *Bastet *Hooroo *Seagon *Metlar *Dagoth *Gothmog *Titanus *Wolfman *Strigoi *Amhuluk *Goatman *Echidna *Margygr *Olitiau *Chimera *Grendal *Abaddon *Wendigo *Sekhmet *Cyclops *Ogopogo *Mothman *Banshee *Antaeus *Tendril *Neptunla *Donestre *Gogmagog *Jerseyah *Camazotz *Hogzilla *Beholder *Mr. Hyde *Popobawa *Dingonek *Basilisk *Cerberus *Karkinos *Gruagach *Lethargo *Halltron *Shinomura *Mansquito *Drop Bear *Kasai Rex *Boogeyman *Manticore *True Ogre *Ahuitzotl *Bisonator *Skunk Ape *Kongamato *D'Compose *Tokoloshe *Mongolian *Baba Yaga *Rusephine *Yuki Onna *Muto Prime *Jabberwock *Catoblepas *Nuckelavee *Demogorgon *Bungisngis *Nandi Bear *Chupacabra *Formorians *Jormungand *Deer Woman *Wasp Woman *Tar-Goroth *Mayan Mummy *Thunderbird *Poltergeist *Mind Flayer *Nemean Lion *Grim Reaper *Azhi Dahaka *Mammothadon *Tsukomogami *Fotsiaondre *Morgan Lefay *Lambton Worm *Bendersnatch *Gloriasaurus *Zmey Gorynych *Tyrannotaurus *Mokele Mbembe *Lernaean Hydra *Colossal Squid *Huitzilopochtli *Oklahoma Octopus *Erymanthian Boar *Loch Ness Monster *Spring-Heeled Jack *Headless Hourseman Belial's Army *Cygan *Kaiser *Bemzeed *Deather *Unitron *Orguirus *Temperito *Lunatanker *Ultra Dark *Bazurinator *God Salldeus *Header Zetton *Giga Tyranoid *Crazy Kutuura *Thunder Killer *King Galactron *Thunder Gomora *Chaos Ghidorah *Pedanium Zetton *Burning Bemstra *Strong Gomorant *King Gold Silver *Deadeye Godzilla *Starlight Gyemstar Friends *Gaw *Cell *Raoh *Lupa *Seth *Juda *Ganon *Zebra *Iaron *Gorax *Asylus *Buraki *Mikeru *Deboth *GN-XIV *Frieza *Akainu *Bojack *Rancor *Koranga *Cabyron *Ramarak *Zaigorg *Sachiel *Unicron *Malefor *Skubone *Kid Buu *Etelgar *Darkgone *Gilbaris *Yuktopus *Sirenjaw *The Rake *Necrosan *Zandolla *Gelnoide *Screamer *Psyqueen *Reugosite *Five King *Chernabog *Deep Blue *Ruby Moon *Ark Bogal *Stay Puft *Deavorick *Legionoid *Evil Tiga *Dark Zagi *Massiface *Cerebulon *Wiki Tiki *Oni Akami *Gatanozoa *Alien Bat *Zeppandon *Prometheus *Springtrap *Lanancuras *Mega-Kaiju *Fire Eyedol *Dark Bowser *Meta Ridley *Yowie Yahoo *Demontyrant *Zillo Beast *Maga-Orochi *Rowan North *Dark Giants *Mask Danger *Predaraptor *Slender Man *Zone Killer *Dark Lugiel *Vict Lugiel *Alien Empera *Skull Gomora *Nega Imhotep *Cat Creature *Sosuke Aizen *Hisoka Morow *Necrotherium *Obsidian Fury *Saiyan Legion *Madara Uchiha *Chaos Galaxia *Darklops Zero *Black Samurai *Ice Mulgarath *Titanic Gargos *Colossal Titan *Ultimate Zedus *Shishio Makoto *Younger Toguro *Chaos Darkness *Snake Darkness *Devil Zarkhator *Armored Darkness *Magorg Bagarochi *Inferno Voldemort *Ultra Dark Killer *Pterodactyl Ghost *Klaxosaur Princess *Ultraman X Darkness *Reionic Love Machine *Ultraman Geed Darkness *Ultraman Ginga Darkness *Ultraman Victory Darkness Enemies *Godzilla *Mothra *Gamera *Imoogi *Hunter *Geon *Sailor Moon *Luchia Nanami *Strawberry Momomiya *Avalon Kinomoto *Magical Princess Also See Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Daikaiju Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Evil Form Category:Final Kaiju Category:Male Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Enemies of Godzilla Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju